Lies and manipulations
by Sevryna
Summary: Sam was happy. For the first time in a while in her life, all was perfect.


Hi everyone! I hope you will enjoy this story. This is the second time I wrote directly in English. All mistakes are mine!

Summary: Sam was happy. For the first time in a while in her life, all was perfect.

Disclaimer: The Stargate SG-1 universe and the characters do not belong to me: they belong to the MGM / AU and their authors. I do not intend to discredit actors, authors or anyone else involved in the Stargate universe.

This is a fiction for which I do not receive any remuneration for writing.

Genre: Romance - Hurt / Comfort.

 **Lies and manipulations**

Samantha Carter was happy. For the first time in a while in her life, all was perfect.

She lived in a beautiful house with her fiancé, her job was fantastically entertaining and she will be married in only one month. She hoped to be pregnant quickly; she could already imagine how their life would be with a child in their house.

She was in her thoughts when someone calling her out on the street.

"Excuse me! Are you Samantha Carter?"

Sam looked at the woman and didn't recognize her.

"Uh... Do we know each other?" Sam asked.

"No but... Are you Samantha Carter?" The woman asked.

"Who are you?" Sam asked, frankly annoyed.

"My name is Cecilia Rosehood."

Sam began to walk again - not knowing this Cecilia.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Rosehood-"

"Miss."

"Well I'm sorry Miss Rosehood but I have plenty of things to do and-"

"I know Jonas." Cecilia said.

"I beg your pardon?" Sam suddenly said as she stopped walking to face the woman.

"I know Jonas Hanson." Cecilia said.

"How do you know him?" Sam asked, her heart raced.

"I know him well. Very well. Maybe we should take a coffee or something-"

"Why should I take a coffee with you?" Sam asked but she feared the answer.

"Because Jonas lied to me. And he's lying to you too. Please let's take a coffee." Cecilia answered, tears in her eyes.

Sam didn't know why but she followed the woman and they entered in a coffee shop. They took a seat while their coffees were ordered then they didn't say a word during five minutes. Cecilia tried to talk several times but she didn't know how to say what she had to say. She was going to destroy this woman, her life, and her dreams...

"So you have to tell me something about Jonas?" Sam asked, as she wanted to know what was exactly going on.

"He's a liar." Cecilia said.

"Why?" Sam asked even if she was completely afraid by the answer.

"You're getting married."

"Yes. In one month. Is there a problem about that?"

"I think so, as he was with me the last three months. I just saw him again yesterday morning."

And suddenly the entire Sam's happiness bubble blew up. Her heart hurt her badly and she tried to keep her tears in her eyes.

"What do you mean by 'was with you the last three months.'?" She asked, trying to keep a soft and clear voice.

"We were dating. We went to cinema, restaurant..."

"Have you slept together?" Sam asked abruptly.

"Yes." Cecilia admitted.

"When?"

"Since the third date. I'm so sorry Samantha I didn't know you were with him otherwise I wouldn't have dated him neither slept with him."

"Where?"

"Sometimes at my house, sometimes at yours."

"Our house? Really? And so what? You didn't see the photos of us or my clothes?!" Sam asked, angry.

"I did but he told me you were separate and you still lived there, that you didn't want him to meet someone else so you let your clothes there to make him feel queasy. He told me you wanted to get him back."

"And you believed him?"

"Yes. I thought you were a manipulative bitch. Sorry for that too."

"Oh, you thought I was the bitch? Interesting, really." Sam said sharply.

"I'm really sorry Samantha. I don't want to be that kind of woman so when a friend told me he saw you with Jonas and that you were speaking about marriage, I decided to end this relationship." Cecilia explained.

"Why did you see him yesterday then?"

"To tell him I wasn't going to see him any more, that he was a liar and was with you all of the time. He didn't react well."

"What do you mean?" Sam asked.

"He told me he wasn't a liar, that you were gone. Speaking of that, can I know where were you? I saw him everyday since two months."

"I was on a mission but maybe he totally forgot to tell you about that too. I wasn't 'gone', I was working!"

"You're in the USAF too?" Cecilia asked.

"Of course I am! Where do you think I was during two entire months?"

"He told me that you were at your parents' house but since I know he's a liar, I'm not sure of that any more."

"My parents' house? Is this a bad joke?" Sam exclaimed.

"Why?"

"Whatever! And how can I believe you?" Sam said quickly.

"Ask me anything."

"What can you see when you're in the living room?"

"A couch, a table, a television-"

"More precisely?"

"There are two photos of you both just above the television. And a photo book of you last holidays together. There's a sunset on the book's cover."

"Okay. Where's our room?"

"I thought it was the first one when I went upstairs but you chose the last one of the corridor, on the left. Your bedspread is green, he said you loved this colour because it represents-"

"Hope." Sam cut her.

"You found my postcard just before you left."

"How do you know that?"

Sam remembered very well the day she found this postcard in the mail. She was hurt but Jonas told her this girl was completely crazy. And she believed him…

"He told me you threw it away and I was furious. He said you were crazy…"

"I already heard that about you too."

"I think so." Cecilia remained silent for two minutes then said: "I'm sorry."

"You are?"

"Yes. I'm not lying you know."

"Maybe. How can I trust you? You slept with my fiancé after all."

"Look Samantha, I really am sorry. I swear I wouldn't have had a relationship with him if I knew he was with you. I was as betrayed as you."

" 'As betrayed as me'? Really? Are you with him since years Miss Rosehood?" Sam asked sharply.

"No, but-"

"Are you engaged with him?"

"No but-"

"But what, Miss Rosehood?" Sam asked dryly.

"But I was in love with him. I think a part of me still love him today."

"I heard enough." Sam said as she rose from her chair.

"I'm sorry." Cecilia repeated.

"I'm not." Sam replied dryly before leaving the coffee shop, her heart totally broke.

While she was driving, Sam couldn't help but replayed all the conversation in her mind. What was she going to do now? She had enough evidence that Jonas cheated on her. She parked her car then watched their house with fear and nausea. She couldn't believe how her life was destroyed in just a few minutes. She walked along their alley then decided to face him and finally opened the door of their home.

"Hi babe! How was your day?" Jonas asked immediately.

"Good." She managed to say.

"Something wrong?" Jonas asked, seeing her face.

"I talked with Cecilia Rosehood." Sam suddenly said.

"Ah okay. What do you want to eat tonight?" Jonas replied.

Sam looked at him, not understanding what he was doing while she was telling him that.

"I'm not hungry." She said.

"You going to be mad at me? For real?" He answered.

"You kidding, right?" Sam said.

"I'm not going to argue with you Sam."

"I don't ask you to do that." Sam replied dryly.

"Come on, I already told you that this girl's crazy. So, what d'you want to eat babe?" Jonas said.

"She came here, in our house. You really still going to lie?"

"I already told you I'm not going to argue with you Sam. We have to check the seating plan tonight. Did you call your father? He's coming?"

Sam became silent, completely astonished by his behaviour.

"Sam?" Jonas asked again.

"I have evidences Jonas."

"So what are you expecting from me?" Jonas asked her as he approached her.

"I don't know."

"Exactly! You don't know. We're going to get married Sam, we don't have the time to argue about this."

"Are you serious?"

"Absolutely." He said.

"How many times?" Sam asked.

Jonas sighed, frankly annoyed by the question.

"Is that important?"

"So that's true. You slept with her!" Sam finally yelled.

"And that was nothing!"

"Nothing?!"

"Okay, I was with her when you were on mission. It was fun – only because you're not really fun when it's about sex – and I told her I loved you and I was going to marry you as soon as you were home. So yeah, that was nothing at all."

"She didn't know I was on a mission, she didn't know we were going to get married. She didn't know anything Jonas!"

"She knew. I swear you she knew. Now whom will you believe, her or me? I'm your fiancé!"

"And you cheated on me during three months!"

"You weren't there, I felt alone and I needed to have some fun with someone. But I love you and now, this affair is ended. What d'you want? You want to cancel the wedding? You love me Sam and I love you, that's all that matter."

"Why did you lie when I found the postcard?" Sam asked, tears in her eyes.

"Because I didn't want to argue with you before your mission. Babe I love you and you're mine. You know you're not that good in bed, well – no – you are good when you finally decided to want to have sex. I need more than what you offer me since the beginning of our relationship, that's why I slept with her. But I love you - you're my life Sam. We'll stop this conversation there. Call your father and the rest of your family we need to know who's coming to make the seating plan."

Then Jonas left the living room and headed the kitchen to start cooking their diner. Sam was completely hurt and broken, she didn't know what to think, and she didn't know how this could be fixed. She even didn't know if she could survive this.

"Your father won't be calling on its own, babe! Hurry please." Jonas yelled from the kitchen as he saw that Sam did not move. She picked up the phone and dialled her father's phone. Later this night, Jonas wanted to have sex and Sam accepted, lost.

One month later, Sam and Jonas were in Church, in front of the old priest of their parish. Jonas' family was there but Sam's could not make the trip, especially because it was a Friday – as Jonas wanted that day at all cost for their wedding. – Only Jacob Carter was there and Sam was really grateful to have him with her on this special day. She was stunning in her wedding dress and Jonas kept telling her she was beautiful and that she belonged to him.

"If there's anyone who knows a reason why these two should not be joined together in holy matrimony - speak now or forever hold your peace." The priest said just before Sam and Jonas have to exchange their vows.

"I object." Jacob said loudly and dryly.

Sam turned to face him, tears in her eyes.

"I beg your pardon Sir?" Jonas asked, trying to contain his anger.

"You won't marry my daughter, Hanson. Come here Sweetheart, that's over." Jacob said as he approached Sam.

She took his hand but Jonas caught her arm.

"What are you doing?" He asked sharply.

"I'm leaving. It's over, Jonas." Sam said while tears fell down on her cheeks.

"You can't! You're mine!" Jonas yelled.

"She's not yours and she's leaving. Don't try to contact her any more and be glad I'm not using my grade to kick your captain ass!" Jacob said then turned to face the priest. "Sorry for that, Father."

"She can't leave!" Jonas yelled again.

"She's leaving, all her stuff is already packed. What did you think Hanson? That we wouldn't do anything? Our family took her stuff while we were here. We know everything. You're a manipulative liar and you're not going to touch my daughter any more! It's over." Jacob said dryly then he left the church with Sam.

The day after that, Sam didn't know who she was any more. She was completely destroyed by this man. So she went to the hairdresser and cut off her long hair. She started her new life and she didn't hear from Jonas again.

— Four years later —

"Hi babe. You're still hot as I can see."

Sam froze when she heard that voice whispering in her ear. She felt a lump in her throat and couldn't move to escape him.

"You're still mine." Jonas whispered in her ear as she clenched her jaw.

"Carter! Hammond needs this report today, why are you still in this corridor?"

"Sorry Sir, I'll get to work." She said to Colonel Jack O'Neill.

He just saved her and he didn't know he did. She couldn't believe that Jonas had been admitted in this program!

Jack approached Jonas and stayed beside him while Sam was heading her lab.

"Let me be clear, Hanson. If you approach her, I'll beat you up. If you talk to her again, I'll have you fired from USAF. If you touch her, I'll kill you." Jack whispered to Jonas with a cold voice then he left him in the corridor.

All was clear for Jonas who cursed when Jack moved away. Who said Jack didn't know he saved Sam?

 **THE END**


End file.
